Family In All But Blood
by AMMiss
Summary: After receiving a letter of complaint, Hiruzen Sarutobi can't do anything besides sending Kakashi Hatake on a C-Rank mission to babysit one Sakura Haruno. Oh, how the mighty fall.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Family In All But Blood**

Rating: **T [Since there will be some curse words thrown around, when Kakashi and Inner Sakura curse, it's always within the confines of their minds. Other's who are adults or teens will curse... sometimes their curses words will be countered, muffled, blocked, or it'll just lead to worse words.]**

Summary: **After receiving a letter of complaint, Hiruzen Sarutobi can't do anything besides sending Kakashi Hatake on a C-Rank mission to babysit one Sakura Haruno as punishment. Oh, how the mighty fall.**

Author: **AMMiss**

Pairings: **There won't be any pairings right now but during the ninja years, there's a slow (sort-a, kind-a, haven't really planned it out yet) GaaSaku along with a few other character pairings.**

 **Note From De Author;** Since this is my first time writing a Naruto fan-fic, please send in reviews of what you think about it! I'm a bit worried of how this story will turn out, but this story will progress beyond the childhood area and go into ninja years.  
Also, this story is an AU where Naruto's parents are alive, the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen, Gaara has his mother, there are different major enemies, and the Akatsuki are still a multinational organization but they aren't after the Jinchuuriki.

Enjoy~!

* * *

1: Narrative/Kakashi Hatake POV

Kakashi Hatake could only stare flabbergasted at Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd and current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Ah-are you serious?" Was _the_ only intelligible and most respectful words that the almighty Copy-Cat could utter at the current time through his spandex mask.

"Very. Because of your inappropriate behavior towards the client's wife and daughters', you have been demanded to be punished."

"But does my punishment _really_ have to be a C-Rank mission within the village?" Kakashi asked as he tried to wrap his mind around his punishment for the gazillionth time, during these past 25 seconds he's heard the words out of his Hokage's mouth, in his head.

"Yes." Hiruzen answered. Although the Hokage's face was impassive, his eyes and voice had all to much sadistic joy in them.

"Couldn't you just give me a C-Rank mission that has me escorting a caravan, or dealing with bandits, or even having me deliver a message to a neighboring country?" Kakashi knew full well that he was grasping straws and begging, _without literally begging_ , to have any C-Rank mission _besides the one that his Hokage was telling him he had to go on!_ But he could care less right now.

"Nope." Dear _Kami_ , Kakashi could hear Satan's dark laughter echoing up from the pits of Hell.

"But does my C-Rank mission really have to be a _babysitting_ job?" Yes ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you have heard _the_ Kakashi Hatake, or otherwise known as Kakashi of the Sharingan or the Copy-Cat Ninja, whine to the Hokage.

"Absolutely." Oh great ancestors, this time _Hiruzen is smiling._ A _wicked, wicked_ smile. "Think of it this way, Kakashi-san..." Hiruzen places his elbows atop his desk and interlaces his fingers. "There have been reports from the multiple sitters that this civilian child has been showing the signs of using chakra to get away with her pranks. Young Sakura's parents are Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. You could use these two weeks to see her potential. If she has her father's intelligence and her mother's strength, I'll have her put in the Ninja Academy when she turns 6. It's only two weeks Kakashi, her parents will be back from trading in Suna then, and you'll be free to continue your Jonin and ANBU missions." Hiruzen assured.

"But-"

"It's either the babysitting C-Rank mission or a handful of D-Rank missions." Hiruzen's facial expression said it all;

PICK. YOUR. POISON.

Glumly, Kakashi slumps and murmurs, "C-Rank babysitting mission."

Standing up from his chair and walking around the desk, Hiruzen hands Kakashi the mission scroll. "Here's the scroll." Kakashi does a double take on Hiruzen as the old Hokage walks over to the door and opens it. Turning back to Kakashi, Hiruzen says, "Well, come on, I'll take you to the Haruno house. I need a fresh breath of air form all this paperwork, anyways."

It take some minutes for the two seasoned shinobi to arrive at the Haruno household. During of which, Hiruzen briefly greeted and waved to several people, and between intervals of said greetings', Kakashi pried for some more information about this 'Sakura'. He discovered that his temporary charge is 5 years old and has Kizashi's hair color.

 _Poor kid._

When they arrived at the house, Kakashi took note on how it was painted a cream color with a nice trim, and has a nicely kept front yard with some flower boxes on the second story windows. Disgruntledly looking down at the note that the parents left behind _in case_ their young adolescent managed to scare off the _three_ nanny's that they _were only_ able to contact before leaving for Suna, Kakashi rereads that the spare key is underneath the third flower pot from the door.

 _Well, Laughter, Butterfly; so much for your nannies_. Kakashi though with half-hearted bitterness.

"Here's to hoping that these two weeks just _fly by!_ " Kakashi muttered darkly. He promptly ignored how the current Hokage behind him, poorly concealed his chuckling at Kakashi's pain of soon-to-be boredom.

Before Kakashi could reach down to tilt the third flower pot from the door to retrieved the spare key, the faint but obvious clicks of the locks resound past the door and catch Kakashi's and Hiruzen's attention. Straightening up and taking a step back, Kakashi waited for the door to open, but raises a curious eyebrow upon hearing the scrape of a stubborn stool against hardwood floor from so close on the other side of the door. When the door knob finally turns, Kakashi is prepared to see the unfortunate genes that this child had been mixed with from the blood and genetics of the Golden Butterfly and Last Laugh Kizashi.

What the alive, infamous Hatake didn't expect to see when the door opened was a tiny, petite, cute, fair-skinned girl, holding a black stuffed rabbit that is half her height. The girl is dressed in a blue and white summer dress, and she has soft, pink, cherub lips! The whole ensemble is complete with big jade-emerald eyes that suit her very much, and has _cotton-pink_ _hair_ that matches the color of her lips!

 _Kizashi. Mebuki. I think you just condemned your daughter to be a live target practice dummy by giving her that godforsaken bright, pink hair._ Kakashi thought privately to himself.

Before Kakashi could speak his usual greeting first, the tiny, pixy-like girl opened her mouth as she took a breath. "My first thoughts of you;-"

 _Oh this should be good._

"- _I don't like you!_ "

Flabbergasted, _twice_ in not even an hour, Kakashi could only stare as this brat, as he has so kindly decided to dub her, but only within his mind, while Hiruzen chuckled loudly and gleefully at the lovely little show that has been brought to his attention, which he will be subtly checking into every so often during these next two weeks.

 _Oh these are going to be a_ LONG _14 days!_ Kakashi complained within his mind before stepping into the house and closing the door.

* * *

 **A message from AMMiss;**  
 **FYI for those who haven't noticed yet, Kakashi is dramatic and sarcastic throughout the period of this chapter. Next chapter is from kawaii Sakura-chan's POV!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Family In All But Blood**

Rating: **T [Explanation on FIRST CHAPTER!]**

Summary: **After receiving a letter of complaint, Hiruzen Saurtobi can't do anything besides sending Kakashi Hatake on a C-Rank mission to babysit one Sakura Haruno as punishment. Oh, how the mighty fall.**

Author: **AMMiss**

Pairings: **Slow GaaSaku, and other pairings.**

 **Note From The Author:  
** I want to thank those who reviewed, favored, and followed. So thank you!  
*gives you all cookies*  
Here's to hoping you like this chapter with Inner Sakura and Sakura's bickering.  
Here's a hint on who's who;

 **Inner Sakura**

 _Outer Sakura_

 ** _Both Inner and Outer_**

Date of posting: **6/27/2015**

* * *

2; Sakura Haruno POV

 **What kind of respectful shinobi has one eye open? Seriously, is he trying to be cool or something?**

 _Inner. He must be pretty powerful if he has one eye covered. He has that strange vest on that a few other shinobi have too!_

 **Well, at least he isn't part of those ninja fellows with the masks on.**

 _Must you be so sour to many things?_

 **Of course I have to, I am** ** _you_** **!**

 _Yes, you are. But must you always be negative, loud, and a troublemaker by nature?_

 **What do you expect me to be all sweet and kind, 'Kura?**

 _Yes._

 **Nuh-uh, that's** ** _you_** **. You are sweet, kind, respectful, and play by the rules. I'm suspicious, weary, loud, and I would be a troublemaker if I was the main conscious, but I'm your Inner most primal feelings and desires, the Inner most you who you can't always be on the outside because most action's we'd do if _I_ was in control, could not be very civil.**

 _Point taken._

As Inner and I 'talk', I continue inside my lightly illuminated home. It's nice and cool in here, and isn't as warm or hot as it is outside. It's summer so it's going to get pretty hot around here, although not as hot as it is in Suna… that place was _really_ hot during the day and then it gets _really_ cold at night the last time Mom and Dad brought me to there.

Grabbing a grape from my snack plate, I look back to Shinobi-san who's just closed the door and is lazily walking towards me at a slow pace with a slouch to complete his whole 'I'm not reliable' look.

 **He must be inspecting the place.**

 _Un._

What's got me curious about this fellow, besides what his whole face looks like, is how did he become my temporary legal guardian? Most green-vested Shinobi, from what I could observe, don't really babysit. They take important missions, train teams of 'Genin', as Kaa-san and Tou-san would call them, train in their ninja arts, and get drunk. Did this guy get in trouble or something?

My past 'nannies', as they liked to title themselves, were near to all annoying from the start. They all had rules, some weren't spoken of until I did something against their rule, and others were just too dang long for Inner and I to really give a hoot. It's the main reason why I scare a good amount of them away, the other amount that isn't scared away immediately, always try to make me into something that I seriously don't want to be, because in all seriousness; I am not a doll! It angers and frustrates me when they think that I'm some sort of dolly girl who can be dressed up and be obedient at a snap of their fingers.

It's partially Kaa-san's and Tou-san's fault too, they aren't here often because they are off going on their merchant trips, which are fun when they do take me on them, and most nannies are wussies who can't stand certain things. Some nannies, who are really fun, almost all happen to be just one day nannies, they don't really want to be around me for longer periods of time. It's like they don't want to see me over and over for several weeks. Do they hate me? *lone mental tear slides down eye, as adorable crying puppy face wobbles its puckered lower lip at audience*

The three nannies that were on the nanny list for this trip weren't all that bad. The first nanny was an older nanny, who I actually liked, but she had some serious family issues to go home to and so she couldn't stay with me for longer than 4 days. The second nanny got on my nerves fast. She talked to me like a baby. A BABY! I showed her the way out by _only_ hanging on the chandelier and simply tossing some gray, fuzzy confetti atop her sleeping form after behaving quite immaturely. She only lasted a day~! The third was calm for around 2 days, then she had an allergic reaction to some food and was admitted to the hospital after I shouted for Yuri-san (the neighbor) to help. Since this the fourth one, Inner and I have made one simple, silent rule that will be subtly hinted at if its boundaries are being pushed;

 ** _You don't mess with me, I don't mess with you!_**

A common things in most nannies, is that they don't like me studying on how to be a ninja. Just a few months ago, when I was turning 5, Kaa-san and Tou-san asked what I wanted and I told them, "I want to be a ninja." As I like to say to disagreeing extended family members and to nosy, control-freak nannies, 'it's my life and my choice to be who I want to be.'

 **Hopefully this lazy-ass won't be criticizing and judging from appearances only!**

 _Inner! We're not allowed to say 'ass'!_

 ** _You_** **are not allowed to say 'ass'. Since nobody but you can hear me, and I don't even have a physical mouth to say it, I can't get in trouble!**

 _Stupid smug Inner-self._

"Before we start with introducing ourselves with each other, can I ask you a question?" I asked as soon as Shinobi-san stopped five feet in front of me.

"Shoot!" Shinobi-san answers quietly.

"You have the weird green vest on. I've seen a few other Shinobi's like you who have the same green vest on, and none of them babysit kids my age. So, why are you here?" I asked, as I tilted my head to the side.

"…" Shinobi-san takes several deep, silent breathes as the aura around him is irritated and…-sulking? "A client wasn't happy with my performance on my last job. Hokage-sama has me doing this job," Shinobi-san lifts the scroll in his hand as a gesture that the job description is on the scroll, "as punishment until your parents get back."

Chewing on another grape, I think over the answer that Shinobi-san asked me. Humming and swallowing the grape, I say, "Okay! Shinobi-san, can you introduce yourself first?"

With a crease in his eye—

 **-Is this guy going to test our patience?**

 _HUSH, Inner!_

-Shinobi-san asks, in a tone that is sugarcoated in a sweetness that I absolutely abhor. "How would you like me to introduce myself?"

 **OH THAT** ** _BUM_** **!**

Eye's narrowing before going back to regular size in the blink of an eye, with the underlying hint of the same level sugarcoated sweetness; I answer. "Your name, things you like, things you dislike, and your dream or ambition for the future."

"Okay-." Shinobi-san waves a hand in lazy greeting before holding it up. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. There are many things I like, and many things I dislike. As for my dreams, well that's private. For ambitions, to finish reading my Icha-Icha series."

 **I swear, I can see the flowers, sunshine, and daisies radiating off of this fellow.**

 _You aren't the only one. 'Icha-Icha', huh?_

Quirking my head to the side and pulling out what one of my past awesome babysitters dubbed, 'Doe Innocence' I ask, "What's 'Icha-Icha'?"

That put a halt on his parade. Sputtering with wide eyes, Kakashi-san coughs and clears his throat a few times.

 **SUCCESS!**

With a sigh, Kakashi-san takes two steps forward and crouches before me. Lifting a finger and stopping it an inch before my nose Kakashi-san says, "The Icha-Icha series is _the greatest_ book series in the world! But, since you are five, you aren't allowed to read it! 'Kay?"

Looking Kakashi-san in the eye, I wriggle my nose and think over his warning. Nodding my head, I mutter a light, airy, "Un!"

"Alright then." Straightening up, Kakashi-san stands up and puts on his talking to a little child aura, which instantly grates on mine and Inner's nerves. "Now, let's hear your introduction, Sakura-chan." Kakashi-san says with extra, fake, sweetening of his voice. My eyes narrow at this silver-haired _baka_ that I am unfortunate to make acquaintance with.

 ** _Switch with me!_**

Brightening up my facial expression, I put on my best acting skill with Inner at the steering wheel. Straightening my posture, adjusting my hold on Bunny-san to center front, I smile the biggest, most sparkling smile that I could possibly, realistically have on my face, and to top it all off _my eyes are sparkling_. Past annoying nannies, who couldn't read my aura, would all be scared away from the house because of this act that Inner and I put on.

With a joyous voice and narrowed eyes that are hidden by my _sparkling eyes_ ***gag*** , underline the hint that I do not like being treated like a little child, I say, "'Kura is 'Kura. 'Kura like's playing trivia games, being with my family, and eating dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu." I pull an insincere frowning face before continuing, "'Kura dislikes spicy foods, bullies, and people who don't give respect to other people." I put on a truthfully thoughtful expression and hum. "As for dreams for the future, I haven't really decided on one yet…for ambitions…" I pause for a few moments, taking the time to relax my posture, ease my face into a blankly sad face, and rest my chin into the back of Bunny-san's plush, black head. "For ambitions…I'm going to become a ninja who protects her precious people."

Crouching down, Kakashi places his hand atop my head…his hand is larger than Tou-san's. "Can you tell me who your precious people are?" He asks.

"Family and friends." I answered as I looked into his understanding eye.

His eye crinkling into what appears to be-a smile? Kakashi-san straightens up and says, "Well, Sakura-chan, it's nice to make your acquaintance. If you want to go out of the house to do something, just tell me. If you want to have some food, I'll make you some." I bite my tongue as Inner had a particularly rude question to ask this green vested Shinobi. "In the meantime, just play around the house." Whipping out a orange book from his back pouch, Kakashi opens it up and walks to one of the living room couches without even looking up from the page.

* * *

 **A message from AMMiss:  
** _[I want EVERYONE to know that I have nothing against babysitters, or nannies, and what I most likely had Sakura-chan say against her nannies being boring are untrue. It was all to make this chapter fly by-and it was part of the plot! So, I hope nobody took offense.]_ **  
As you can tell, Sakura and Inner are good at acting, even though they absolutely abhor being girly-girl (although they like to occasionally dress up), being told what to do and how to act, and they don't have the greatest posture, although admittedly it's better than mine. I'm having Sakura slouch only the slightest bit to where it can't immediately be determined if she's standing straight and tall to a civilian's eye. You'll see in later chapters that when Sakura and Inner Sakura act out a part/scene/character that they really don't what to be or play, they'll stand up tall and have sparkling eyes, if the setting calls for it.** **  
Next chapter-NARRATIVE/KAKASHI-SENSEI (*COUGH, COUGH*)[RIGHT...] KAKASHI HATAKI POV.** **Enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Family In All But Blood [FIABB for short! ;) ]**

Rating: **T [Explanations in first chapter]**

Summary: **After receiving a letter of complaint, Hiruzen Sarutobi can't do anything besides sending Kakashi Hatake on a C-Rank mission to babysit one Sakura Haruno as punishment. Oh how the mighty fall.**

Author: **AMMiss**

Pairings: **GaaSaku and other pairings**

 **Note from Author:**  
Sorry for late posting.  
I've been occupied by the path of life (as Kakashi would say).  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)  
Have a good summer! XD

 _Thoughts_

Date of Chapter Posted: **7/29/2015**

* * *

3: Narrative/Kakashi Hatake's POV

With a sigh, Kakashi settles into a couch cushion and continues reading his book. The plot of the story was approaching the climax and it was making Kakashi sit on the edge of his seat in giddiness. The best thing about Icha Icha Paradise, besides the adult literature parts, is that Jiraya actually puts some scenes that relate to what he did on his missions in there and gives the reader something to think about…-besides the sexual intercourse. The paragraph cuts short and while in the middle of the part where the main character is about to read some very important information that relates to the mission that Jiraya has him set on. Kakashi was about to turn the page to finish the rest of the paragraph when—the couch creaked and dipped slightly to the added weight; small weight, but weight none the less.

Turning his head towards the brat with an unreadable yet slightly agitated eye, Kakashi looks to see Sakura righting herself on the cough and beginning to crawl towards him. His little brat-charge comes to a halt just half-a-foot from his position, and leans her weight to the right, tilting her head that way too, just to get a clearer inspection of what was in Kakashi's hand. The Icha Icha Paradise book.

Her green eyes, lit with unbridled emotion and curiosity, goes from the page to Kakashi's lone eye. "Whatchya readin'?" Sakura asks in a quiet sing-song tone.

"—Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi answered simply yet hesitantly as he is unsure of where this girl is going with this conversation.

"What's it about?" Sakura doesn't miss a beat as she shoots of the questions one by one and asks them in an even, if not, childish attitude of voice that increases in cuteness and childishness at every other question.

"Icha Icha paradise is a great story that has adventure, romance, danger, action, and a bit of history that is hidden in the plot itself." Kakashi replied back with a bit of pride for Jiraya creating this masterful piece of art if he must say so himself!

"Can I read it?"

In the timing of a faint flicker in a lightbulb, two things happened.

One; Kakashi had the faint remembrance of some threatening words that Kurenai spoke to him when he first started reading Icha Icha Paradise in public with little (to no) shame. And in his, or any other man's personal opinion, he'd rather keep those ligaments and body parts intact and functioning, **thankyousoverymuch**!

And two; in response to the memory and warning that Kurenai has graced upon him all those years ago, Kakashi fluently passes the Icha Icha Paradise book from his right hand to his left; with his thumb on the page and the page having no crease from the interactive exchange; and uses his (now free) right forearm to block and push back his _cute_ , little charge right in her tiny, petite tracks.

"No" Kakashi breathes out in a sage-like tone that even surprises _him_.

Sakura stops momentarily, locks her emerald-jade eyes onto his, blinks owlishly, before tilting her head to the left and squeaking out, "—Why not?"

 _Oh gods_ , Kakashi could swear saw Pakkun's first hurt, confused face right beside Sakura's when she pulled that face— _NO!_ He has to stay strong! No time for past memories to pop up. Blinking and outwardly not phased, Kakashi answers, "Icha Icha Paradise is a more, mature book. You could read it when you are older."

With a slight pout, Sakura leans back into the couch until an audible - _plop_ is heard from the cushions under her form. After 4 seconds, Kakashi deems it safe to put his arm down and place half of his attention into his book again. 30 seconds after that, Kakashi's was a bit alarmed when his little charge took in a big breath and said, "Well, I'm 30 seconds older, can I read it now?"

 **OH** , this brat is _relentless_!

"No."

"AW!" Sakura groans in frustration and gives Kakashi's amused lone eye a powerful double-stink eye head on. "How much older do I have to be before I can read it?!"

"Years older."

"That's too long!" Sakura shouts to the ceiling before falling fully back onto the couch cushions with a loud – _whump_ \- and a cutely irritable growl coming from her voice box.

"If you want to read a book that bad, go pick one off the shelves, I'm sure there's something in this house that you can read." Kakashi suggests sagely in an airy voice.

"F~ine." Sakura groans out as she slides off the cough and army crawls towards the stairs, which she bear crawls up in a flash with no accident to physically harm said charge.

Inwardly, Kakashi chuckles in amusement and is glad that Sakura has some attitude and isn't inviting him to her stuffed animals' tea party. Since that hasn't happened yet, Kakashi is placing her in his good books, although he doesn't have many other little girls to compare Sakura to, to know if her attitude is in the norm.

Around a little over a minute since his temporary brat-charge went up there, Kakashi could hear the light footsteps walking down the stairs. Turning his head towards her, Kakashi's lone eye widens the slightest bit at seeing a History Book on Konoha for 3rd graders.

 _Brat-chan is what, Kindergarten, First Grader in civilian school standards. I'll have to quiz her on that book when she's done to see if she has Kizashi's and Mebuki's intelligence because if she does, she might be ready to go into the Ninja Academy already. But that's only if she can access her chakra, consciously and subconsciously._

"My, my, reading a 3rd grade level book on the History of Konoha already?" Kakashi clearly baits.

"Mhmm! It has worksheets and questions in here that I'll write down and answer after I finish reading it." Sakura answered.

"Wow." Kakashi dryly comments absentmindedly.

"Kakashi-san," Sakura continues when she sees Kakashi's eye on her, "Can you quiz me after I've written the answers down? I usually do this with Kaa-san or Tou-san, but since they aren't here, can you do it?"

In that moment Kakashi swears that she does an even more pitifully cute puppy face ON _PURPOSE_.

Inaudibly releasing his hissing breath through his teeth, Kakashi murmurs, "Alright, alright. But your writing better be on par with your reading skill otherwise I think I may not be able to read your work correctly, Charge-chan."

Sakura pauses for a moment as if considering his words. Then she opens her book to the page that she last left off of and murmurs in an airy voice, "Yes, _Guardian-tan~_!"

Kakashi looks above the pages of his book to stare momentarily into the air in front of him as one thought crossed his mind.

 _She just verbally thumbed her nose at me!_

* * *

Narrative/Hiruzen Sarutobi's POV

The image in the glass ball fades as the chakra required to perform the jutsu ceases. Hiruzen chuckles gleefully to himself as a thought goes through his mind.

 _Those two are going to be worth checking in on during these next two weeks!_

The ANBU's in the room with the mission to guard the Hokage all sweat dropped but each of them debated on whether they should create a bet on two things; who drives who up the wall first in the Haruno household, and, what things will happen during the time that those two are together.

* * *

 **A message from AMMiss:**  
 **I researched about the whole thumbing one's nose gig and so I'm hoping that everyone knows that Sakura just verbally thumbed her nose at Kakashi's authority because he (rudely) called her a charge, thusly reminding her that he's in charge of her for the next two weeks. And so Sakura returned the favor and called Kakashi her guardian. Now, the two can make each other's lives a living hell for the next few days, if they so pleased to, but I'm not going to exactly go that way. Stay tuned to find out if these two will drive others up the wall, instead of themselves.**

 **Suzululu4moe pointed out to me me that some books, like Ninja History books, aren't accessible to those who aren't in the Academy, so I changed "History Book on Ninja's" to just "History book on Konoha". Just wanted to say thanks for pointing that out to me, I forgot that piece of information. :)**


End file.
